The Weird Story
by Margarita2
Summary: The Gilmore's (among with their closest friends) are searching for answers...
1. The Weird Story 1

Author's note: This is supposed to be a bit funny story, but it's really more like stupid, lol. Fallow the adventures of the Gilmores on their quest...will they find what they're looking for???  
  
  
  
It was a cold night. The streets were filled with the merciless howling of the wind. Darkness had brought shadows that stalked every single being on the Earth as the streetlamps swayed in the storm.  
  
Luke paced around behind the counter of his diner. It was getting late. He started to twitch more with every minute that passed and brought no answer to the question that had haunted him all day.  
  
Taylor and some of his good friends were enjoying their dinner and payd no attention to anything that was going on around them. They told jokes and laughed and then told jokes about the way they laughed. Suddenly Taylor took a look at his watch and almost jumped up as he realized how late it was.  
  
"Luke, look at the time!" he said and turned to the man behind the counter. "Why didn't you say anything? It's way passed closing time and we didn't even notice."  
  
Luke stopped the pacing. "Because I can't close just yet."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Taylor.   
  
"Taylor, for how long have you and your friends been here?"  
  
Taylor calculated the time in his head. "About two hours."  
  
"Exactly. Now, haven't you noticed anything unusual during the last couple hours?" Luke continued with the questions.  
  
Taylor took a look around to see if there was anything unusual going on, but didn't notice anything. "No, I haven't. Actually I think it has been really quiet over here tonight."  
  
"Exactly!" Luke said, once again.  
  
"Oh!" Finally Taylor understood. "Quiet! Abnormally quiet!"  
  
"That's right. Believe it or not, but Lorelai and Rory Gilmore haven't come to the diner at once durning the whole day, which is something way abnormal and that's why I can't close the diner. I'm gonna sit here for the whole night, if neccesary, but I'm not going to close the place knowing that I din't have a single Gilmore in it."  
  
Taylor needed some time to go through Luke's words. "You're right. You're absolutely right."  
  
Luke nodded. He knew he was right, but what he didn't know, was the reason for the Gilmores' absence.  
  
"I tried to call their house, but no one answered. I even went to see if they were ok, but no one was home," said Luke. "I just can't understand it."  
  
"Well, we need to do something about it," stated Taylor. "Come, let's check their house again."  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere from this diner. I'm gonna stay here until they come, or I die, which ever comes first. It's just not going to happen while I'm in charge of the diner, that it was closed without the Gilmore's visit."  
  
Luke stayed sure to his oppinion and so Taylor had to go search for the answers by himself.  
  
Taylor met Kirk on the street, walking in the cold night.   
  
"Hey, Taylor," Kirk greeted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm searching," replied Taylor.  
  
Kirk nodded to show the older man he completely knew what he was talking about, but, of course, he had no clue.  
  
"Have you seen Lorelai or Rory today?" Taylor suddenly realized to ask. Maybe Kirk had any information about them.  
  
"No, I haven't. Have you?"  
  
Taylor shook his head. "Neither has Luke. It's obvious that something is going on. Will you help me find out what exactly it is?"  
  
"Oh sure," Kirk agreed. "I'll walk around the streets and ask if anyone has seen them."  
  
"Fine," said Taylor and left Kirk behind. He had reached the Gilmores' house.  
  
No lights were on. The house seemed to be abandoned.  
  
Taylor pulled his hat to his eyes to fight the icy wind and stepped to the front door to ring the bell. He didn't get an answer. He tried again.  
  
Suddenly a voice from the garden next to Gilmores' shouted Taylor's name. "They're not home," the voice continued.  
  
Taylor turned around and saw Babette standing a bit further. "They're not home," she repeated.  
  
"Well, do you know where they are?" Taylor asked.  
  
Babette shook her head. "Not a clue. I was getting worried too. There's no sign of them."  
  
Suddenly the door behind Taylor quietly fell open. The man turned around, but didn't see anyone. He entered the dark house and tried to fight the fear.  
  
Babette fallowed the man inside. They stopped at the living room and turned on the lights. Suddenly Taylor noticed that there was a message waiting on the answering machine. He went to play it.  
  
The message was read by some mysterious man, whose voice neither Taylor or Babette recognised. The voice said: "There is only one clue to this all, so listen carefully.....You have to go back and look beyond."  
  
"That's it?" Taylor asked without understanding what the message meant.  
  
"Look beyond," repeated Babette. "Beyond what?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's get back to Luke's diner."  
  
Ten minutes later, the whole town knew what had happened. Actually, they didn't know what had happened, they just knew the Girlmore girls were missing. A big bunch of the town't people gathered at Luke's. There was Kirk, who had found no answers from the streets, there were Sookie and Jackson, worried like hell, there were Lane, Dean, even Jess, Miss Patty, of course, and many others. All of them were very exited when Taylor, Babette and Morey, who had joined them on their way over, came.  
  
"Any news?" Kirk asked as the three landed behind the counter.  
  
"There was no sign of them," announced Taylor.  
  
"Oh, this is horrible," sighed Lane. "Oh, wait, has anyone checked from Hartford? Maybe they went to Emily and Richard?"  
  
"Me and Jackson checked," answeres Sookie. "They were not there. Emily and Richard are on their way over, they were just as surprised as we."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dean asked suddenly losing hope.   
  
"Well the message on the Gilmores' answering machine said to look beyone, so, we're going to have to look beyond," said Taylor quietly. Suddenly he realized the truth behind the message.  
  
"Beyond what? What are you talking about, Taylor?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Kirk, would you like a cup of coffee?" he asked happy with his discovery.  
  
"This is not the time for coffee," Kirk whined. "We have more important things to take care of."  
  
"Yes, but still, wouldn't you like a cup of hot coffee?" Taylor continued.  
  
"Well, now that you mentioned it - twice...well, yes, actually I would," Kirk gave in.  
  
"And what's stopping you from ordering one?"  
  
"Well, Luke's not here," answered Kirk.  
  
"Exactly!" exlaimed Taylor. "We had to look beyond the fact that Lorelai and Rory are missing, to see that Luke is missing too!"  
  
"We didn't even notice!" cried Sookie. Things were getting more weird with every minut. "No one else can leave this diner, otherwise this thing will get us all!"  
  
The others agreed with Sookie. They decided to stay in the diner at least until the morning came. 


	2. The Weird Story 2

Author's note: This is the chapter where the story actually gets weird...If you fail to see the point of the whole story, then I assure you, there is one...least I think so :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
*****  
  
Luke took a look around him. Mirrors, just a big bunch of mirrors everywhere. He had no idea where he was, how he had got there, or how to get out of there. He slowly moved onward until he reached what seemed to be the end of the corridor. He gently pushed the mirror in front of him, hoping it would fall open, but it didn't. He decided to go back and see what was waiting at the other end of the corridor.  
  
Suddenly the corridor went dark. Luke couldn't see anything, but he smelled something. Something so familiar, something he would always recoginze. It was her perfume.  
  
At the next second, the lights went back on and suddenly Luke saw Lorelai standing in front of him.  
  
"God, you scared me!" Luke almost yelled, but the walls softened his voice.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! Next time when I accidentally bump into a mirror that leads me to some other weird corridor, I'll announce myself first!" Lorelai replied angrily.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then just spread their arms and hugged each other. "Gosh, I'm glad you're here!" Lorelai stated "I am really scared!"  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
"I don't know. This is the freakiest thing ever, at some point, I reached a room with million pictures of Rory on the walls, but none of them were really her," explained Lorelai.  
  
"How long have you been here? The whole town is looking for you two. So was I, until...I have no idea why I'm here, but..."  
  
"Neither do I," said Lorelai. "Unless...did we die and go to...I'm not sure if this is heaven or hell."  
  
"I have no idea, but I doubt we died. C'mon, obviously there are other corridors behind these mirrors, maybe one of them leads us out of here," Luke said and started to walk ahead with Lorelai close behind him.  
  
***  
  
Rory opened her eyes and quickly closed them again. She heard someone's voice gently calling her name, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She had tried to look around, but the bright light coming from above made her close her eyes.   
  
"I'm right here!" she yelled as the voice called her name again.  
  
"Come to me!" the voice ordered gently. "Come!"  
  
Rory slowly started to move ahead, which was a very dangerous thing to do considering she had to keep her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt the floor under her disappearing. She fell into a hole that didn't seem to have a bottom, but at least the bright light disappeared and she could finally open her eyes. She was surrounded by colorful photographs which kept flying in front of her as she continued to fall. After a while, she reached the bottom of the hole. She landed in a huge pile of photographs.   
  
"Oww," she muttered as she was able to move again. She took a look around. Just photographs, nothing else, but photographs. She took one out of the pile. For her surprise, it was a photo of Dean. She took another one, but that was a photo of Tristan. She took one more and that one had Jess on it.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asked the empty room, but, of course, got no answer.  
  
***  
  
"You know what, I'm beginning to get sick of these mirrors," stated Lorelai as she and Luke had reached another dead end. She leaned against one of them and slipped down on the floor. Luke sat beside her.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" he asked.  
  
"You wanna play some game?" Lorelai really was out of reasonable ideas.  
  
"Not really, let's just take a moment to rest, then we have to move on."  
  
Lorelai nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She wished that when she opened them again, she was at her house, but her wish didn't come true. She and Luke were still sitting in front of a big mirror with figures of them sitting in it, looking back at them.  
  
***  
  
Rory was waken from her thoughts by the same voice she had heard before. "What do you want from me?" she asked as the voice seemed to come closer.  
  
She was still holding the three photos, she had picked out, in her hands.  
  
"If you want, you can see one of them right now," the voice said with a giggle. "You just have to say his name."  
  
Rory looked at the photos. She was sure she knew whose name she would say, but suddenly she wasn't sure anymore. She wanted to scream Dean, but not a single sound escaped her mouth. Rory was shocked. She let Dean's picture fall on the floor. Now there was two of them left.  
  
***  
  
"I think we have already been here," said Luke as they reached another corridor.  
  
"How can you possibly know that? They all look the same!"  
  
"Yes, but this one is a bit more blue than the others," said Luke.  
  
Lorelai shot him a questioning look. "You have lost it, haven't you?"  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm serious. Look around."  
  
"I can't see the difference, sorry," Lorelai said. She was getting a headache of the whole situation.  
  
Suddenly the corridor went dark again.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai called scared to lose him.  
  
"I'm right here," Luke answered.  
  
As the light came back, the mirrors were gone, they were replaced with screens that all showed the same picture.  
  
"A movie night?" Lorelai tried to joke.  
  
"Hm, the people seem familiar."  
  
They both stepped closer to one of the screens. "Hey, it's Stars Hallow!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yes, look there's Miss Patty, oh and Kirk and Taylor and there's Babette," Luke commented. "They're all there."  
  
"But what are they doing?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It looks like...like they are staring back at us. They're all looking at us."  
  
"Can they actually see us?" Lorelai asked and suddenly started to wave her hands. "Can you see us?"  
  
The town people didn't react. They just stood there quietly staring at them with similar faces.  
  
"No, I don't think they can see us," said Luke. "But look at their faces, they all have a weird look, don't they?"  
  
Lorelai had noticed it too  
  
"It's like...they know something and we don't, or something..."Luke offered.  
  
"Do you think they know why and how we're here?"  
  
"It could be that," Luke said as the whole corridor turned black again. "This is getting old," he sighed.  
  
After a moment, the lights were back on and they were once again staring at themselves in millions of mirrors.  
  
  
****** 


	3. The Weird Story 3

Author's note: First of all, I should say that this "little adventure" takes place somewhere at the end of the second season, because I have never seen the third season. So, Rory is still with Dean. For now :-) (I hope that gave nothing away, lol.)  
  
Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews!  
  
  
Here goes 3  
  
  
"Ok, maybe it's a puzzle of some sort," Lorelai offered once she and Luke had once again sat down to rest for a while. "Maybe it has nothing to do with finding the right way out of here, maybe we need to figure out the answer to the puzzle in our heads."  
  
"Now you're talking crazy," Luke said and yawned. He didn't know what the time was, but he realized it was late...in case there was any time where they were at.  
  
"Well, that's because I haven't had any coffee for the whole day," Lorelai said. Suddenly she jumped up. "Did you hear it?"  
  
Luke quickly looked around to see what was going on. "I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I mean what I just said," Lorelai cried.  
  
"That you...wait a minute. You haven't had any coffee for about 24 hours?" Luke was as shocked as Lorelai. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai cried again. "This is awful."  
  
"You should probably sit down, this could be bad," Luke said and helped her to the floor. Suddenly he felt something warm against his chest. He opened his jacket and saw a small thermos in his chest pocket. "Look at that!"  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai was about to do the happy dance. "You have coffee!"  
  
"What the...how did it...you know what, I don't even care," muttered Luke unable to understand a single thing that was happening. "Here you go." He gave the thermos to Lorleai.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Lorelai and quickly took a sip from the drink of the Gods. "I could just eat you!" She continued with a huge grin without controlling her words.  
  
"I wouldn't joke with that. Things you wish seem to come true in this freaking place."  
  
"Then I wish Rory was here," said Lorelai and offered Luke some coffee.  
  
"No," said Luke and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I guess some things never change. I mean, here we are...well, where ever we are...and you still get me coffee. How cool is that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's as certain as the fact that sun comes out every morning."  
  
"You can mock as much as you like, but you see, I don't care, 'cause I still have the coffee!" Lorelai happily announced and took another sip.  
  
***  
  
Rory had got up from the pile of photos. She was now wandering around in the dark corridors. It didn't matter which turn she took, she always ended up at a similar corridor full of photos.   
  
"Help!" she suddenly screamed. She didn't know what else to do, even though she realized no one was around to help her.  
  
She sighed and took a look at the two photos in her hands. What did Tristan and Jess had to do with anything anyways? She was with Dean. She wanted to be with Dean. Didn't she?  
  
Rory decided that Jess was totally out of question. So, it only left Tristan.  
  
"Why Tristan?" she whispered to the empty room. She stepped to the wall and slid her fingers over some of his photos. Was he the one she was supposed to call?  
  
She thought back to the moments she had ever spent with him. The first things that came to her mind, were all their fights and bickerings. But maybe there was more to those fights? Maybe they had a different meaning.   
  
Rory took another look of his photos. It was the first time she actually admitted he was cute. Really cute.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with a sound of a piano. Rory realized that the song was familiar, but she couldn't say what it was. Then she remembered. The party where she had found Tristan at the piano. And then she remembered something else. Their kiss.  
  
Rory felt she had found the answer. Of course. It was Tristan.  
  
She happily opened her mouth to call out his name, but once again, not a single sound escaped it. The piano song stopped and the room was once again filled with silence.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai and Luke had managed to fall asleep on the floor of another corridor. It wasn't very comfortable and soon, Lorelai was waken from her dreams. She groaned as she felt her aching back. She lifted herself to her elbows. She was once again standing face to face with herself in a mirror. She could also see Luke who was calmly sleeping next to her.  
  
"What the hell is up with the mirrors?" she whispered. She had actually started to hate her reflection. There was not a single place she could escape it. Where ever she looked, she saw herself and Luke. "Crap," she sighed and closed her eyes. She still had no idea what it was all about.  
  
She was also worried about Rory. She hadn't seen her for hours. She had no idea where she was or how she was doing. "Oh baby," she whispered and suddenly got really scared. What if something had happened to her. She had to see her. She had to know her daughter was alright.  
  
A tear fell on her cheek.  
  
Suddenly all the mirrors around broke into millions of little pieces. Everything went dark and Lorelai felt like she was flying.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, Rory was still standing in the middle of the photos, when a huge blast came and lifted them all up and flew them out. Everything went dark and suddenly Rory was flying too.  
  
  
***************  
I think that the next one will be the last one, so the madness will stop :-) 


	4. The Weird Story 4

Hey! I was right, this is the last chapter :-) If you don't like the way it ends, then sorry, but that was the only solution I saw to the whole story...  
  
  
4  
  
  
After a brief moment the Gilmore girls were back at their home in Stars Hollow. As they finished their hugging and crying, they sat down on the couch.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Rory Gilmore asked as she thought back at the events of the night.  
  
"Did you just say hell?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm so messed up right now, it's not my fault!"  
  
"I know sweetie. So do you think it was just a dream?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It was too real to be a dream. But I guess it is the only logical explanation, right?"  
  
"Right," Lorelai tried to convince herself. "Oh, who cares about it right now! Tell me everything that happened to you!"  
  
"No, you tell me first!"  
  
"Ok. Well, we spent the whole time trying to find a way out of these awful corridors," started Lorelai, but was cut off by Rory.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh, Luke was with me. Well, he wasn't at first, but then...when he came, the corridors were all filled with mirrors and I have spent the last hours staring at me and Luke! I mean what's that all about?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's easy! Now, my turn, I fell into some weird room full of photographs of Dean, Tristan and Jess! A voice said that I had to call one of them, but when I tried to call Dean, I couldn't! The same thing happened with Tristan!"  
  
"And that's not easy?" Lorelai asked. "You had three choices, two of them didn't work out, so DUH, you go with the third one. Now, how was mine easy?"  
  
"But why Jess?" Rory still didn't want to admit it to herself. "I mean...it should have been Dean!"  
  
"Well, obviously things have changed," Lorelai said. "You don't have to be a rocket-scientist to see that you've got these...well..feelings for the guy. And even though, he wouldn't be my first choice when it comes to your boyfriends, you do have the option. You shouldn't stay with Dean just because you feel you have to. The name of the game is love and the rules are very weird."  
  
Rory thought about what her mother had said, even though she had known it all for a long time. "You really think so?" she quietly asked.  
  
Lorelai nodded. "You just need to work it out with them. Of course it's not going to be easy, but I think it'll be worth it. Now lets get back to me."  
  
"Oh, right," Rory smiled. "Well, it kinda makes sense now. This...trip...was obviously meant to open our eyes."  
  
"And that makes sense? Well, yeah in your case..."  
  
"Oh mom...when it comes to you and Luke...well, everybody can see it besides you two...so, the corridors with the mirrors, were meant to help you see it as well."  
  
"To see what?" Lorelai still had to ask.  
  
"Gosh, I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Yes please," Lorelai said politely.  
  
"That you two belong together! That you two would be great together!" It was Rory's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
Lorelai stared at her daughter without saying anything.  
  
"Well?" Rory couldn't take the silence.  
  
"You know what...I did see it," Lorelai said with a smile. "We had just fallen asleep and when I opened my eyes, I saw me and him lying right next to me...I did see it!"  
  
"Finally!" Rory said happily and gave her mother a big hug.  
  
***  
  
If anyone was to ask Taylor what it was that woke them all up next morning, he couldn't answer it. The fact is that something did. It was ten minutes after seven and suddenly the diner was filled with voices again. People groaned and yawned, but after some while, they all remembered what had happened.   
  
Just as they were about to panic again, they heard a familiar voice from the counter.  
  
"Anybody wants coffee?" Luke asked.  
  
Taylor and Patty exchanged looks. "Luke!"  
  
"Oh, we were so worried!" Babette exclaimed.   
  
"Everything's ok," Luke assured them.   
  
Just as he was about to be attacked by everyone's questions, he managed to quickly go to the diner's door. He grabbed the keys, jumped outside and locked the door after him. He signaled them to wait for couple more minutes before everything was back to normal again.  
  
He then started to walk toward the Gilmore's house and someone from that house was walking toward him. They met in the middle and stopped.   
  
"So, what a night," Luke smiled.  
  
"Oh yea..." Lorelai smiled. She then turned serious. "Did you see it?"  
  
Luke nodded. "I saw it in the first corridor we ever entered together. And I don't even mean the freaky mirror-y ones we were at tonight."  
  
The answer went right to Lorelai's heart. "I wish I had seen it earlier as well."  
  
"Why? It's never too late..." Luke tried to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause the name of the game is love and the rules are very weird..."  
  
"That's pretty much it," Luke agreed and smiled happily. He took Lorelai's hand into his and looked right into her eyes as he leaned closer to kiss her.  
  
(Ok, this is where I stop, because if I'd continue, I'd have to kiss the current rating goodbye...naah, their love is pure and innocent...lol)  
  
***  
  
Luke and Lorelai weren't the only ones who went out for a walk that morning. After everybody from the diner had returned to their homes, Rory got out to pay a vist to Dean.  
  
She was deep in her thoughts. She was scared of the talk she had to have with Dean and she wasn't even sure she was able to do it.  
  
Then she saw a familiar figure walking toward her.  
  
"Good morning," Rory said.  
  
Jess smiled as he passed her. "Good morning...I have a feeling it's going to be a good day too."  
  
Rory answered with a smile and stepped forward. Now she knew it was all going to be worth it and the quicker she'd get over with it, the quicker she'd be happy again. 


End file.
